


Simple love

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [24]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble sulla coppia Goku x Chichi.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

AU.

1.

 

Chichi appoggiò una mano sulla testa del figlio, scompigliando i capelli scuri di Gohan.

‘

_"Voglio, come... Voglio dire, se non sei occupata... Potremmo pranzare? O anche solo caffè… se non hai molto tempo?" chiese Goku, chiudendo gli occhi._

_Chichi ridacchiò._

_“Mi piacerebbe… quel caffè” rispose._

_“Urca, che bella notizia!” gridò Goku, saltellando sul posto._

_’_

Chichi si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.

“Tuo padre era una persona semplice, gentile e impacciata. Un po’ come te” sussurrò.

< Cosa darei per tornare indietro e rivivere quel primo caffè in tua compagnia in eterno > pensò, mentre le lacrime le solcavano il viso pallido.

 

[102].


	2. 2 e 3

Notte prima del Cell Game

 

Goku era seduto davanti a Chichi sul letto, le accarezzò il viso e la guardò negli occhi.

Chichi ricambiò lo sguardo, le dita di lei tremavano mentre con una mano gli sfiorava le labbra e con l’altra gli accarezzava il petto muscoloso.

La luce dell’alba filtrava dalla finestra, ma la stanza era illuminata dai capelli color oro di lui. L’aura del supersaiyan era calda al contatto con la pelle di lei.

< Non dire niente ti prego, facciamo finta che questo momento sia eterno. Non pensiamo al Cell Game, non pensiamo a niente. Ci siamo solo io e te adesso, il mondo chiudilo fuori > pensò Chichi.

 

[107].

 

Baci nel silenzio

 

Goku le sollevò il mento, baciandola, i lunghi capelli mori di lei ondeggiarono dietro le sue spalle. Le loro labbra si unirono ripetutamente e si allontanarono, arrossate, mentre i rispettivi proprietari riprendevano fiato.

Goku le sfiorò con il naso il collo e le posò una serie di baci, scendendo fino ai seni pallidi di lei. Prese la mano di lei, quella che gli aveva appoggiato sul petto, nella propria e intrecciò le loro dita.

Il profumo di Chichi gli pungeva le narici. Le mordicchiò l’orecchio e lei mugolò di piacere. Il corpo massiccio di Goku sovrastava quello della moglie, mentre le sue mani callose si muovevano delicatamente su di lei.

 

[110].


	3. Cap.4 Gladiatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku/Chichi, Antica Roma!AU: Goku è un gladiatore e Chichi una schiava.

Cap.4 Gladiatore

 

Chichi s’inginocchio ai piedi del guerriero, intinse la pezzuola sporca nell’acqua e la utilizzò per pulire le ferite superficiali sulla pelle abbronzata di Goku, gli squarci della pelle erano bianchi, ma la pelle intorno era arrossata o annerita.

“Tu devi essere una schiava nuova, non ti ho mai visto. Per i canoni di un gladiatore, sono qui da parecchio” disse Goku.

Chichi si limitò ad annuire, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“So che di solito non vi è permesso parlare in quanto donne, ma siamo da soli. Possiamo anche conoscerci meglio”. Tentò ancora Goku, grattandosi la testa.

Chichi arrossì e passò a pulirgli l’altra gamba.

“Ho capito. Sei timida. Allora per rompere il ghiaccio, la prossima vittoria la dedicherò a te” disse Goku, battendosi un pugno sul petto muscoloso.

Chichi nascose un sorriso dietro la mano.

 

[135].


End file.
